Ballad of Revolution
by Of Reminiscence
Summary: Relena's only part of the War during 195 was to help Heero when he showed up on her doorstep. However, Relena now finds herself on the run from something she doesn't understand to Heero, an ambiguous man who may be able to help.
1. Chapter 1

This Fic starts less than a year after Libra, but several things are different. Relena had no part of the 195 war with the Gundam pilots other than meeting Heero in space who she helped from time to time. Many soldiers are still alive and it was the people who worked together to bring peace not the politicians who tried to move history into their direction. Unofficially, the colonization of Mars has begun, but things are starting to heat up when many disputes intensify.

Standard Disclaimer: Characters and other aspects of Gundam Wing belong to their rightful owners, this work is purely for enjoyment.

Gundam Wing

Ballad of Revolution

From the Desktop of Rei "Of Reminiscence"

Episode One: Introduction into Danger

Heero calmly took a sip from his espresso as he scanned the newspaper. Vice Foreign Minister Sheridan was shaking hands with Representative Cooper. The politicians were making an effort, but unless something happened, they would all be heading back to war. The Gundam Pilots came to an uneasy alliance with Lady Une after the assumed death of Treize and the rise of the White Fang. Then, when he destroyed Libra, the alliance seemed to solidify. Heero took another sip from his espresso and looked around. The state of the colonies had improved. The environment controls were recently replaced or fixed, and currently the buildings and homes were subject to inspection and construction. Yes, it all seemed like life was improving, but Heero knew better—he could read between the lines, see the forced smiles, and feel the tense atmosphere between the colonies and Earth. Heero's eyes narrowed, things had changed, but not enough.

"Do you need anything else Heero?"

Heero looked at the young woman before him. Relena gave him shelter once or twice times during the war and since then, he made it a habit to periodically check up on her. She was an Orphen, but unlike many of her kind, she lived as the adopted daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Smythe—her life and future was better than most. Relena wore her hair long and straight so it trailed down her back. Her clothing usually consisted on low jeans, flat shoes or sandals, and two layers of shirts (one long sleeved and one short). While she was not a pacifist, she did hate war. During the time he first spent with her she reminded him of his purpose and somehow filled him with vigor and perseverance. A glimmer of a silver chain around her neck caught his attention and it satisfied him. He gave her the pendant the year before and made her promise that if she was ever in need of help, she was to find Duo Maxwell on L2 at his salvage shop and show him the pendant—Duo would then find him for her. At first, she laughed it off, but after an accident, she shyly accepted it. It wasn't much, but Heero had to safe guard her from his association. The girl had knack for getting into trouble even without his involvement.

"No, this is fine. Did you make it?" Seeing her nod he smiled, "It's good. How have you been?"

Relena took a quick glimpse around at the customers and sat down seeing how no one needed anything at the moment. "Business has been good, and the computer system is fine so far…" She paused as if trying to decide what to say next. "Heero, if I gave you something do you think you could or ask someone to check something out?"

Heero eyed her hands gripping each other until they turned white and leaned forward, "I'm leaving tonight, but if you tell me what it is I can work on it during my flight out."

Relena pulled a white envelope out of her pocket and placed it on the table, "The letter…it's just so bizarre and well I didn't know who else to ask."

"Leave it to me," Heero took the envelope and tucked it into his jacket pocket, leaning back as he did so. "Actually, Relena I changed my mind, could I have one of your sandwiches for the trip back?" He chuckled as she pointed to a nondescript brown bag sitting on the counter.

Save for the co-pilot, Heero's trip back into space and work was routine. The co-pilot was Trowa Barton. Somewhere along the way, Heero called Trowa in to work with him. The other pilots were, of course, keeping up with the situation passively through updates or discreet investigations, but Trowa, with his quiet but intelligent and resourceful demeanor, was a welcomed change. Heero knew he didn't mind giving up hours and days or even weeks in an attempt to keep everything in control. Trowa was, Heero decided, more like him than any other pilot. Heero leaned back in his chair and opened the brown bag from the café. Inside were two sandwich halves (one chicken and one tuna) chips, two cans of soda, and, to his amusement, a bag of cookies with a post-it note attachment that read: Smile! –R. Relena always seemed to try her best to make everything seem better.

"Good visit?"

Heero allowed himself a grin and even gave Trowa first choice of sandwiches. "You could say that. I always check up on Relena now and then to see how she is doing. Her coffee shop is a success." Heero smirked as Trowa eyed the sandwich he has just bitten into, "For obvious reasons."

"I see. Did you make the transfer?"

Heero clicked a few keys on the laptop in the console set in the middle of the pair and up on the dashboard. "Yes. The Doctors have been surprisingly supportive in this…they still don't trust Une or anything that was once related to OZ." Heero took a memory stick out of his jacket pocket and plugged it in, "and they gave me this." The blueprints flashed across the screen and Heero watched Trowa out of the corner of his eye, "The Gundams have been rebuilt Trowa."

"With updates it seems…Une may not like this and the Representatives won't like it either if they find out. This practically ensures the coup d'etat." Trowa paused the slideshow and backtracked to focus on Heavyarms. "Do you want to contact the others?"

Heero eyed his food, "Lets report in first and then we'll decide."

Trowa nodded and watched Heero eat for a moment before refocusing on his own food.

Relena scrubbed the counter down and scowled at a particularly messy spot on the counter. The sugar-filled liquid had dried on the counter top and rather than continuing to scrub it, Relena sprayed a cleaning solution on it to let it soak. With a small groan, she allowed herself to sit down. The last customer has left just a few minutes ago, well past the 6:30 closing time, but Relena didn't mind too much. Turning the swivel chair around away from the counter, Relena started calculating the total of food and coffee sold, to compare with the total in the register. Heero…Relena smiled and felt some of the tension in her body slip away. His visits were short and she never knew when he would stop by, but just seeing him for a few minutes every couple of months was nice…? Relena shook her head. Seeing Heero was more than nice, but Relena couldn't bring herself to say so to Heero.

For one, Relena was an Orphan—a "M status" Orphan at that and Heero was a pilot. Orphans rarely even had the opportunity to work in a respectable business, and most Orphens married other Orphans. Relena paused in her counting, lost in thought. An image of Heero marrying a respectable woman came to mind and she tried her best not to feel sad over it—Heero would marry as his station in life would require—he was a respectable man and so he would marry a respectable woman. She didn't know much about Heero, but she did know that he deserved everything for his dedication and kindness.

A shadow enveloped her and her working table, a man coughed harshly and Relena turned around. "I'm sorry but we're closing, but I can get you a quick tea for that cough." She leaned forward on the counter and motioned toward the different tea flavors. "Vanilla Spiced Chai Tea is really good…"

"We didn't come here for tea. Are you the owner of the shop, Relena Smythe formerly Orphen?" Two more shadows joined the first and Relena leaned away gripping the cleaning cloth in her right hand.

"What—what do you want?"

The first shadow nodded to the second and third shadow. "We need you to come with us. I am sure you'll understand—it is a very important matter that concerns the safety of yourself and several others."

Relena backed away, "I am very safe here thank you very much…" Relena managed to evade the first pair of hands that grabbed for her, but she was hard pressed to escape the second and third pair of hands. Shoving as much money as she could in her pocket, Relena made a mad dash for a hidden exit throwing chairs, cups, and even equipment in the direction behind her hoping to buy some time. Making it to the back door, she cursed as another man leaped out and grabbed her.

Lady Une nodded to Heero and Trowa as they stepped into her office, patiently waiting for her to get off the phone. She motioned to the seats placed before her desk knowing that even with the offer they wouldn't sit down. Une had doubted her abilities when she was nominated for the position as head of the Preventors, but the reliability the people had known Treize for accompanied her presence where ever she went. Now that Treize was dead she was a reminiscence of the old world—something the people understood, loved, and believed—the only sensible person for the job. One of the Gundam pilots could have done the job as she did, but they did better in the shadows, and the people who had regarded the pilots as enemies for so long still had troubles accepting them as allies.

The man on the phone completed his report and a simple tug on his tie became interpreted as a sign of an encoded message. Une pressed a few buttons and nodded, "Thank you for your people Lt. Chavez, if anything happens, let me know." The connection remained for another moment before Une cancelled it and printed out the message. Frowning over the message, she leaned back and looked at Trowa and Heero. Trowa's abilities made him a formidable pilot, but the single minded determination that Heero carried with him like how Treize carried his nobility. She inwardly sighed, it was amazing how much had changed since January 195, but there was no time for that now. "Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, please tell me that you have good news.

Trowa spared a glanced at Heero before closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. "The transfer was made successfully. Information that the Doctors gave us indicate the further development of resources—the information also mentions a lost child."

Une blinked, "A lost child? Did they loose someone?"

"No. Apparently, this child is someone that was lost by someone else over a decade ago. It is likely that the child is an adult now." Trowa moved forward and dropped the envelope on the desk, "All the information is on the disk's file's, but the doctors said that they could do nothing about the new encryption right now. Give them time and they will have it."

"There's something else. Keep it quiet for now, but the doctors have started rebuilding the Gundams." Heero crossed his arms, "They are for the purposes of the Gundam pilots only. For you to use the Gundams through us, you must share information, and send us regular updates."

Une nodded, "Of course, I've heard your lecture before Heero, there is no reason to repeat it. I do want to know one thing—are you now going to call in the other pilots?"

Heero turned away, moving to walk out of Une's office, "They'll come find us when their ready. You know how to reach me if I'm not here."

Trowa gave Une a small apologetic smile as Heero walked out of the office with out anything else to say before leaving himself. Une leaned back in her chair and looked out the window to the busy city below, _Oh Mister Treize, would you be proud of what we have done in your absence?_

Relena panted with the effort it took to keep evading her would-be captors. The man who grabbed her was still, hopefully, in a crumbled ball on the ground. The other three men though were still pursuing her. She gasped as a stitch in her side almost made her crumble in pain, but she knew better than to stop. Relena searched her mind trying to figure out what they wanted with her, but she came up with nothing. The drum of boots on concrete warned her of another impending confrontation with the men. As much as she tried, Relena couldn't run any faster, and as she turned a sharp corner, she ran straight into one of the men. Relena cried out as the man threw her to the ground.

"Bitch! That was my brother!" The man sneered over her form as she held up an arm from his attack. The pipe that he held made a satisfying crack against her forearm when thrown at her, and the few wild punches he got in succeeded in busting her lip and bruising her rib cage. Oddly enough, the arrival of the other two men was a relief since they managed to get her attacker off of her.

"Calm down! Commander said she wasn't to be harmed! Taki is picking up your brother, let her go." The man couched down beside her, and through her pain, Relena just faintly recognized the concern on the stranger's face. "I'm sorry Miss but I do have orders to bring you in."

"And I have orders to stop you." The men turned around to the sight of a dozen adversaries dressed individually to their own liking but each bore a white scarf on their arm. "Release her and leave the colony now before we decide differently."

The sound of a brief scuffle reached Relena, but she was reassured when a man helped her sit up and handed her a water bottle. "Miss, will you be alright? We could take you to a doctor."

Relena shook her head, "No, I need to get transportation to L2. If you could help me get there, I have friends who will help me." She watched intently as the men turned towards the van and with a decisive nod gently picked her up.

At first, when she took a first glimpse of the van's interior, Relena was unsure if she could trust these men. However, when they waited for her to take the first step into the van, she was some what reassured. The man who sat across from her chuckled, and readjusted his glasses.

"Well, my dear, its nice to finally meet you."

Relena peered at the man trying to comprehend the possibility that somehow she should know him. The van jumped forward, jarring her arm, but soon the van was taking an easy pace towards the docks. "Thank you for your help, but I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

He chuckled, "I should hope that you don't know me, actually, I know you through Heero—after every time he would report in person he would head over to your coffee shop."

Relena blinked, "You—you know Heero?"

The man leaned forward, took her arm with his metal one, and steadily began wrapping the injured limb with medical gauze. "Yes, I guess you could say I've known him for several years now, I am Dr. J—I'm a scientist."

"You built Heero's plane?"

Dr. J pursed his lips together and adjusted his glasses. "I guess you could say that. Now, who is on L2 that can help you? Your arm at least needs an X ray and a cast."

"Hopefully my one friend will be there—but if he isn't I'm sure that I would find help just the same." Relena fiddled with the gauze one her arm, "I'm sorry to ask this but could we stop so I could get some money out? I never carry cash on me, and the money I took from the store won't be enough for a ticket."

"No, don't worry about it, we'll get the transportation for you, besides I owe Heero a debt or two. Now, listen closely my dear or else something may go wrong. The transportation you'll have will be on a Winner corporation carrier, don't go on any other one if you have to get a ride off of L2. Once you get to L2 take care not to be seen, changing colonies won't stop people from finding you. Keep to the shadows and don't make yourself known to anyone—not even to ask directions. Look for directions in a phone book, directory, or signs." Dr. J leaned forward, "But, most of all, do not misplace your trust."

The van came to a halt, but the man in the front passenger seat left first to secure her ride. Relena took the opportunity to take a good look at the Doctor. Obviously older, the man had replaced the lost of his limbs with mechanical supplements, and despite his glasses, Relena suspected that his eyes also contained an artificial element. His lab coat was clean except for the sleeves—probably from the ink and lead from his design boards and sketches. "Doctor, why did those men come after me?" Relena sat back and looked out of the window, "And why were you there to help me?"

"I don't know young lady, but maybe its because Heero just visited you earlier today. I myself was just passing through the area." The man returned and opened the door, but Doctor J tapped her knee, "Remember what I said Miss—do not misplace your trust." With that said, Relena nodded and obediently followed the man who guided her to the Winner carrier.

Secured in the back, Relena nodded at the man and braced herself for the upcoming flight. The weight of the pendent on her chest seemed to pull her down with it and for once Relena wondered if she understood the world around her.

End of Chapter One

Please Read and Review!

NEXT TIME: Episode Two - Step Forward Into Terror

"It's unlikely that Relena is Zechs's long lost sister—she has always lived in space."

"Whatever we might know or think, is quite different from what they know or think. If they think they found Zechs's long lost sister and the girl friend of the first class special operations Preventor Heero Yuy it won't matter what we think."

"Heero?" Relena's adopted mother breathed a shaky breath into the phone, and Heero had the vague idea that the woman's throat was also tight with the tears she had cried. "Aroma is a mess, and some officers are here now. What can we do? They took her and she never had a chance."

Relena slipped down into the sewer and cringed when her feet sank into the filth. Watching Dom close the iron cover over her felt like her fate was already sealed, but she turned and started moving. The doctor, Quatre, and Dom said to run to Heero for help and she knew that was the only choice she would or could take. The pocket light on her key chain faithfully peered down the underground road of sludge and sickness with its meager light.


	2. Chapter 2

This Fic starts less than a year after Libra, but several things are different. Relena had no part of the 195 war with the Gundam pilots other than meeting Heero in space who she helped from time to time. Many soldiers are still alive and it was the people who worked together to bring peace not the politicians who tried to move history into their direction. Unofficially, the colonization of Mars has begun, but things are starting to heat up when many disputes intensify.

Special Thanks to the reviewers:

Purple-Jaxie

Nicoli

Jero

JasLine

SerenityDeath

Sam

Andi

Lena

Jellybean-kitty

Standard Disclaimer: Characters and other aspects of Gundam Wing belong to their rightful owners, this work is purely for enjoyment.

Gundam Wing

Ballad of Revolution

From the Desktop of Rei "Of Reminiscence"

Episode Two: Step Forward into Terror

Heero listened to the phone ring as he scrolled down the screen of his laptop. _Brrring… Brrring… Brrrrrring… _The ringer annoyed him, but it was more because no one had picked up the phone than because of the shrill jingle. _Brrring… Brrring… Hey, this is Relena for the Aroma Coffee House. Please leave a message, name, and number so we can return your call. If this is an order…_ Heero turned out the rest of the recording and left a brief message saying "call me back". He had called Relena for two days now and she had yet to return his phone calls. Wufei had arrived to Preventor Head Quarters that morning, took the desk across from his in the Special Operative Section, and since then had only risked curious eyes toward Heero every time he picked up the phone. Heero also knew the other Preventors were watching him and internally winced when Wufei took the direct approach to stand before his desk.

"Yuy" Same stance as always, if only a little more pride and nobility in the Chinese dragon.

"Chang" Heero dropped in the pen in his hands and met the gaze of his fellow co-pilot.

The Chinese man eyed him before crossing his arms, "Who is so important that you're trying to reach? You look like a fool who has lost his woman." Heero had the distinct impression he was talking about more than Relena.

Heero leaned back his head and closed his eyes. Chang was pilot and Preventor that went beyond efficient. Wufei had realized far before the other pilots that OZ had manipulated the pilots to kill Romafeller's peacemakers, and could accurately interpret enemy attacks to turn them back against their own. Paired with Quatre's skills, the two made a formidable team for planning battles. Unfortunately, Wufei's anger sometimes caused him to act as if he was invincible. "Just someone I know. She received a letter a few days back and when Trowa and I went to deliver the encryption I stopped by her place on the way back. It's her letter I've been analyzing."

Wufei's eye brow darted up on his brow. "We are working to stop a revolution and you're your looking at a love note for you girlfriend?"

"No. She saved my life once, and we keep in touch, but its nothing like that."

"What's the matter then?"

"Relena has been missing since the day I met her and the letter she received has certain ties to the revolution. For some reason, a man within the revolution was interested in meeting her." Heero's fingers moved across the laptop's keyboard pulling up the ties between the letter and the up coming mission. "They could be investigating her because of my involvement and periodic visits."

"Is she one of them? Do you doubt her loyalties?"

Heero shook his head and turned the laptop's screen around for Wufei to see—hating the man's doubt in Relena, "No more than I doubt my own. This is clearly their first attempt to reach her. Relena is a "M status" Orphen Wufei—she's content with her life though it more than likely she'll never do anything but run Aroma her coffee house. Romefeller's battles killed her parents, OZ destroyed her Home, and when a White Fang suit crashed into the colony her adopted father lost the use of his left leg."

Wufei's eyes flickered down the hall, "Years ago before Zechs was forced to leave the Peacecraft name, home, and beliefs, he had a baby sister named Relena." The photograph, plainly framed in glass with black borders, showed Relena with flip flops, and long pants. Her top, a combination of a long sleeved shirt underneath a collared t-shirt hid most of her curves and the coffee stained apron wrapped around her slim hips. The smile the blonde girl wore though attracted most of the attention. She obviously harbored feelings for her friend, the man who took the picture.

"It's unlikely that Relena is Zechs's long lost sister—she has always lived in space."

"Whatever we might know or think is quite different from what they know or think. If they think they found Zechs's long lost sister and the girl friend of the first class special operations Preventor Heero Yuy it won't matter what we think."

The silence stretched between them for a long moment. Wufei met Heero's eyes as the phone rang and Heero clicked the 'accept' button. "Preventor Yuy"

"Heero Yuy? This is Louis Smythe—Relena's father."

"Yes sir, I was hoping you were Relena."

The line was silent for a few breaths and Heero could just faintly hear the sound of a woman's voice in the background. Heero waited patiently for the older couple to address him again, but until then he vowed that after everything was over he would buy and install a vidphone for the Smythe residence no matter what Relena said. Wufei read Relena's letter over more carefully and nodded his head briefly then nodded when Heero brought up the information given to him by Doctor J.

There was noise over the line before it died off and Heero heard a woman's voice tight with worry and pain. "Heero?" Relena's adopted mother breathed a shaky breath into the phone, and Heero had the vague idea that the woman's throat was also tight with the tears she had cried. "Aroma is a mess, and some officers are here now. What can we do? They took her and she never had a chance."

Heero felt odd as he said the necessary "call if there are any developments" "Thank yous" and "good byes". Relena was, Heero knew, an important part of Smythe household—not only had she taken over the business, but she showed the older couple love and compassion that many children did not have for even their natural parents. Wufei was right—this was more than just a mere coincidence. Information from the doctors mentioned a lost child, and if they saw Relena as the lost sister of one Zechs Marquise then they would have to change their approach towards the revolution. This coup d'état played not to resist but to stand and conquer using the enemy's own probable allies. Heero stood up and pulled his jacket over his shoulders "Wufei, call in the others—I'll be in Une's office."

Quatre smiled at the other three Gundam pilots assembled and faintly wondered where Trowa was. Miss Noin was of course sitting to the right of Zechs and across from Heero. Composed of only the best Preventors, the meeting looked shadowy before the newest intelligence reports even came in. Wufei's call had been brief—"Preventor office ASAP. Revolution imminent." But Quatre's departure had been anything but brief—postponed meetings, apologies, day to day matters, and a stowaway on shuttle X389 all had to be delt with before he left his father's business in the hands of his two closest sisters.

Duo had arrived hours before and so he had some knowledge of the latest developments while Quatre only knew what he had from his own sources. Wufei's eye narrowing gave him a hint on how annoyed the independent pilot was at his lateness. Une entered then and the crowd of ex soldiers straightened in their seats. Heero, Zechs, Wufei, Duo, Noin, Po, Marcus, Rachel, Shido, and three other first class top clearance Preventors. Not Good.

"Good After—well, good evening Preventors, I trust you all are doing well. We have a lot of work to do. It is still unclear who the revolution is but we do know that they are starting to make their move. An iron-ore satellite has but off communication and contact beacons. What intelligence we have managed into the organization has told us that it is now under the Revolution's control. Their plans are still unclear, but we suspect that they have kidnapped various individuals to secure their power. If you look on the screen you'll see a picture of the latest victim—"

"Miss Relena!"

The crowd in the room turned around to stare at him. "Mr. Winner, do you have something to add to this debriefing?" Une's voice was sharp and similar to the one she used to control OZ's soldiers.

"When was she taken? Relena, I mean—I've met her."

Heero tossed a folder of papers down the table, "About 80 hours ago, right after I left for Preventor HQ."

Quatre's jaw dropped, "Impossible. I saw her ten hours ago."

Relena breathed heavily into the cool recycled air. The shuttle's owner had been exceedingly polite, excusing her passage, and having his sister, a doctor, set her arm into a soft cast. He also gave her some food that she had stored into a bag and money (which he apologized for not having more money in cash to give her). Relena's lame excuse was accepted, even though she was sure the young business man could see right through her lies. Abdul, one of the man's men, accompanied her back on to the shuttle that would take her to L2. The last leg of the trip to the colony then started with Relena in the company of the Magwanac Corps. It was an easy flight through space then but the growing guilt of her lies made her uncomfortable sitting in the presence of the men that adored Quatre. The young man had helped her without reservations or prejudice. Relena sighed, she missed the cool yet cheerful disposition of the one Quatre Raberba Winner among the zealous Arabians.

Her hand went to the necklace about the neck to remind Relena of Heero's promise of protection. Abdul noticed her worried expression and reassured her that they would see her safe to L2 and it would be best if she took a quick nap. The nap was short-lived though as Relena woke up to Abdul's shaking and the clicks of guns. The other members of the Magwanac Corps stared down at her and Abdul's close friend repositioned his grip on the gun's handle, "Just who are you?" Relena had no answer as the men outside surrounding the shuttle called out to hand over the girl.

In the background, Quatre hurried to contact the shuttle, or at least, Abdul. The other pilots and Preventors sat at the table listening to the report of an informant in the main room. Quatre prayed for all he was worth when the screen turned from a black and white blur to the vague image of a man's face. "Shuttle this is zero-four report please."

Abdul's face grimaced, "Master Quatre we've encountered enemy fire at the dock, I'm afraid we'll have to bale." Someone to Abdul's right screamed out in pain as the circuit overloaded, "I

wish Rashid was here."

"Abdul, listen to me, where is Miss Relena? Is she safe?" Quatre thought he saw Heero turn to watch him.

"Dom went with her sir—She's somewhere on L2, and with any luck, Dom already has her with her friend."

Quatre grimaced, it was too late to bring Relena back here. "Understood, get out of there and come back to base. Send your ETA to Rasid and await further orders from me when you get back." Abdul's consensus was cut off and Quatre remained on the line for a minute more before cutting the connection. Relena was not safe—not yet at least, and her proximity to the arsenal of the Revolution unnerved him. The informants debriefing was just ending when he once again entered the main room. A foreboding that filled the room pervaded his spirit and no one appeared interested in expressing their thoughts or feelings on the matter. Instantly, Quatre became aware that the intel brought by the informant, though desired, was shocking. Upon expressing his conversation with Abdul, the mood only barely lightened.

Une's fingered were steeples in front of her face as she contemplated the situation. 'They are taking drastic measure to secure Relena Smythe. Why? Even if she was, undisputedly, the lost child of the Peacecraft dynasty, what is so important about this one girl?"

Zechs cleared his throat, "King Peacecraft had secure ties to the colonies—they could be using her to tie the people together to make a united front. But I am surprised that they wouldn't use a name more closer to home—"

Une cool gaze watched the exchange between Zechs and Heero, "No there must be something else we aren't seeing. Winner you said that they were already waiting for your men when they arrived at L2. That means that they knew Relena was on that shuttle. I suggest we put a team together to get her and bring Relena Smythe back here. We'll have to go now if we have any chance of reaching her first."

"I'm on it—"

"No Heero. Relena may be to reach Duo on your advice, but obviously your identity is compromised. You'll go with Noin and Wufei to the Smythe residence and question them. Duo, Quatre, and Zechs will go to L2. The rest of you will work on the revolution. Sally, you'll also go with Duo's group, Relena might need a doctor." Une turned to the rest of the Preventors, "Marcus, and Rachel you'll take Shido, Alex and Lois with you. Divide up and patrol, but do not engage the enemy unless ordered. You'll be the senior officers on your assignment so use your training and best judgement. Follow instructions and no heroics. You may request three or four 1A level Preventors to supplement your ranks, choose wisely and send the list to me for approval. Good luck and use schedule Omega—if you do not report in, we will expect the worse." The Preventors broke up and Une saw the brief exchange between Noin and Heero before the room cleared out leaving her alone with Pilot 01. "I know you're angry and think you should be leading Duo's team, but you're the only one who knows the Smythes and I cannot believe that they know nothing of the Revolution or Relena."

"Are you suggesting that they know who Relena is? Zechs has only admitted that Relena and his sister share the same name. The doctors might have suggested spies among the civilian population, but if the Smythes were a part of the Revolution, they could have handed Relena over years ago. They could have handed ME over during the war. Send someone yes, but I think I'm a lot more qualified then Preventor Marcus and Preventor Rachel. As their first command mission—"

"Preventor Yuy, your identity is known by the enemy and you are the only one who knows the victim's family. This is an organization devoted to keeping the peace, not keeping our own agendas. This is your assignment."

Heero shrugged away eyeing the pictures before, "I got her into this, I'll get her out."

Une narrowed her eyes, "If she really is Zechs's sister than I doubt that you had anything to do with her conception. Attend to your assignment Heero Yuy."

Relena pressed down on Dom's arm to stop the flow of blood. They had lost their trail over an hour ago, but she didn't want to think what would happen if they lingered too long. Her clothes were filthy, but even that didn't compare to the state of Dom's arm which had been ravaged by a dog. Relena's arm before was an irritation, but now it throbbed painfully with each heartbeat. Dom had jarred the arm earlier he threw her down behind him to face the dog's attack on his own. His wound, though it didn't seem serious, wouldn't stop bleeding. Trying the keep her mind off her shop, parents, and the pain, Relena thought about the situation at hand. She wondered if there had been any reports made about her disappearance, or if Heero knew about her almost capture. She knew that Heero had little time for girls and coffee, she hoped that this might drag him away from his prototypes for a little while. Relena snorted with more mirth than anyone should have in this situation, she never even realized that there was such competition between test pilots.

"Whats so funny Miss Relena?"

"I'm just wondering what my friend will say about this."

Dom smiled and leaned his head against the building, "If he went as far as offering help against something like this, than he had to be protecting you from something he knew would happen."

"I find it hard to believe that Heero thought this would happen."

"Heero. As in Heero Yuy the pilot?"

"Yes! Did you test new prototypes of shuttles and mobile suits too?"

Dom eyed the young woman before him, "I guess you could say that. I just never knew Heero had any other friends."

"I met him during the war." Relena tore the sleeve of her shirt and tied it tightly around Dom's arm.

Dom blinked, _Didn't we all…_ "Forgive me, I am just surprised that its Heero who offered you protection. Heero and I briefly worked together I guess you could say, but my ties have always laid with Master Quatre."

Relena smiled sadly thinking of the blond haired man, "He is very nice. I lied to him you know."

"Master Quatre would have helped you no matter what you said. We knew you said lies, but we also knew that you had an honest soul." The man paused at the sound of approaching man. Holding up a hand to hold any sound from Relena he began searching the surrounding area. "Miss Relena, please listen. That has to mean they found us. I'll drawl them away while you climb down. Once Master Quatre tells Heero about you, he'll come looking."

"But I can't just leave you here."

Dom shook his head and with a grunt pulled the cap to the sewer off. "If these people want you because of Heero, then we have to make sure that they don't. Heero has enemies who would do anything for leverage against him." Dom looked at the confused face at the young woman before him, "You remember how far I said we would have to go? Good. Keep on going and you'll make it."

Relena slipped down into the sewer and cringed when her feet sank into the filth. Watching Dom close the iron cover over her felt like her fate was already sealed, but she turned and started moving. The doctor, Quatre, and Dom said to run to Heero for help and she knew that was the only choice she would or could take. The pocket light on her key chain faithfully peered down the underground road of sludge and sickness with its meager light. Ten… Eleven… Twelve… Relena counted the years away from Dom and to her hopeful safety. The light made the shadows that accompanied her wake. A figure dart across her path and she stopped. "Hello?" Relena braced herself against the slimed walls as two more figures joined the first. The three laughed like hyenas at the colony zoo and leaped out at the shadows to mob her. The flashlight and Relena's shriek fell silent swallowed by the darkness.

End of Chapter Two

Please Read and Review!

NEXT TIME: Episode Three – Pervasion of the Spirit

Heero longed to draw his gun as he stared into the faces of those who Relena loved. Instead, Heero clenched his fist, "You betrayed her."

Noin watched the raging emotion flying across Zechs's face before they settled behind the mask she knew so well, "They knew the truth all this time and never told anyone including Relena. Its not your fault."

Relena moaned as the debris shifted above her until the metal sheets pulled away. Her arm throbbed and she resented the men who stood above her and Hilde. Something deep inside screamed for her to get up and run, to flee the men with distant eyes, but the voice quieted to the encompassing murkiness that came with the prick of a needle.


	3. Chapter 3

This Fic starts less than a year after Libra, but several things are different. Relena had no part of the 195 war with the Gundam pilots other than meeting Heero in space who she helped from time to time. Many soldiers are still alive and it was the people who worked together to bring peace not the politicians who tried to move history into their direction. Unofficially, the colonization of Mars has begun, but things are starting to heat up when many disputes intensify.

Standard Disclaimer: Characters and other aspects of Gundam Wing belong to their rightful owners, this work is purely for enjoyment.

Special thanks goes out to all my reviewers. It means so much to have your thoughts on the story especially those of you who make notes on every update. With every new review the block stopping me from writing the next part vanishes.

Much thanks goes out to:

SerenityDeath

Nicoli

Purple-Jaxie

Jero

JasLine

Yvette

Jellybean-Kitty

RedLion2 (thanks for pointing out the mistakes!)

Gundam Wing

Ballad of Revolution

From the Desktop of Rei "Of Reminiscence"

Episode Three: Pervasion of the Spirit

Heero scanned the Aroma coffee house before nodding to Noin and Wufei. The café, where before it had gleamed in the sunshine and bubbled with the laughter and merriment of the customers, now sat slumped in the shadow of the block building beside it. Thinking of the last day he was here visiting Relena, he unintentionally smiled and thought of some jingle he had heard in passing _Good Food Good Times_. The three Preventors approached the café walking past the pile of broken chairs beside the back door. The uniforms pervaded the atmosphere of the café until Wufei turned from the serving line and walked to a corner table. Noin watched him with curious eyes before shaking her head and following him leaving Heero in column of customer.

Once the line in front of him cleared, Heero placed an order for 1 espresso, chai latte, and hot earl grey tea. The old man fumbled with adding the cost before finally glancing up. Startled, Mr. Smythe dropped the pen. "Heero my boy! You didn't say you were coming."

Heero gave him a rueful smile, "I didn't know myself sir. I'm not exactly here for personal business."

Mr. Smythe nodded and motioned to a petite blonde who took his place at the register. Heero ducked under the side service counter and entered the side of the shop where Relena's adopted father had already started making the drinks. "You hired new help?"

"Eh? Oh well that's one of Relena's friends, Anabelle. She offered her help when she heard about what happened. Are these other drinks for your friends out there?" Heero took a moment to understand what he meant before nodding. "Well, I'm not sure what else I can tell you other than what I told the officers. I only found out what happened when I discovered the shop ransacked."

"Well, if you don't mind sir, we would appreciate to talk with you and Relena's mother after you close up." Heero took the two finished drinks and snapped lips onto the cups while the tea mixed in with the hot water. "Our supervisor wants a report for the analysis of the colony."

Mr. Smythe chuckled, "All right I get your point. Bring your friends on over to the house for dinner and we'll talk then." The man's hands shook as he inserted the cups into the carrier and snapped the counter's latch free with his cane. "Be careful now, the drinks are quite hot."

* * *

Relena rested against a pillar as she looked at the grinning faces of three Orphens. Elise, Edward, and James. Her heart still throbbing from the shock they gave her, her own grin was rather weak. "I always did say you three terrors would be the death of me." 

Elise frowned, "Are you okay Rel? I thought you were adopted."

"I'm not and I was." Relena groaned and shifted around trying to find some place to sit. "God its good to see you all again, I'm just –I can't be seen right now." She hugged Edward with her good arm and sat down beside him.

"No one can really, not with the revolution all stirred up and twitchy."

Relena eyed James whose eyes bugged out in wonder.

"You're her!"

"What?"

"You're the one they're looking for aren't you?" James grabbed Elise and screamed, "I told you there weren't that many Relenas around!"

Relena stared in confusion at her old friends as they argued what to do next. She faintly wondered how they knew about her would be abduction and waited with Edward as Elise and James argued between themselves. When things finally died down, Relena stared at her friends, "What do you mean? Why can't I stay here?"

"You ninny! The revolution is looking for you and even among the Orphens there's spies. Someone is sure to remember that we knew Relena Orphen." James frowned, "So where do we take you?"

Elise was for taking her to the Home while James thought taking her to the old crone was the better idea. Edward, tired of the argument more than Relena was, insisted on the quiet before someone came to see what they were arguing about. "We can't take her to the Home—it's not the safest even for us and we can't even reach the old crone."

"Duo Maxwell."

"That's not a bad—" James stopped and stared at Relena, "How do you know Duo Rel? He moved here way after you left."

Relena bit her lip and pulled out her pendant, "I was told to find Duo Maxwell here on his colony at his salvage shop if I ever needed help."

James reached up and stretched, "That was good advice from whoever gave it to you. We can't all go and get him though. It'll be too much. Ed you take Rel to the old church and we'll go get Duo."

Relena watched them go before turning back to Edward, "Was it always like this?"

* * *

Quatre smiled apologetically and typed something onto another panel while Zechs glared at Duo who was struggling with the controls. A few clicks and a beep later, Zechs gritted his teeth suppressing the need the throttle the so called God of Death. Quatre said he needed some tea and would come back with a cup for them all. Duo smiled and waves him off and then the God of Death started whistling whilst clicking keys and cutting wires. Whistling. At least the pilot remained in tune Zechs told himself. B flat, D, F sharp, G, G sharp… It could very well be worse. C, G, E flat, double octave B, A… "Maxwell! Stop that infernal noise and get to work!" 

Duo grinned, "Relax I'm almost done."

"When we started out of this mission you said you knew this colony like the back of your hand." Zechs was sure his eye twitched when Duo absently examined the back of his hand and rubbed off a spot of dirt. "We are trying to rescue Relena Smythe before the Revolution gets her and you're humming a cartoon theme song!"

"You've seen Voltron?"

"We need to get on that colony, but we can't since the Revolution is controlling the docks. We need a plan."

"The Revolution won't necessary outright shoot at us—they aren't ready for the war yet." Quatre handed each of the men a mug and sat down adjusting the comm. unit on his ear. "If we attach ourselves to an outside dock and use the EVA suits we should get in just fine and begin looking for Miss Relena."

A receiver bleep and started spewing small sheets of paper out covered in code. Quatre sat down his cup with a determined look and nodded to Duo who increased his efforts, "Une has asked us to increase our effort with all deliberate speed—another satellite has fallen silent and Preventor Marcus sent Preventor Rachel with one backup to investigate. I'll go get the EVA suits, secure the panels when our done Duo, we got to find Miss Relena."

* * *

Heero sat in the security office as Noin and Wufei browsed the video tapes from the building next door to the cafe. After sitting at Aroma drinking his tea, Wufei noticed that the building which over shadowed the café had cameras surrounding the building, and so they had decided to the browse the tapes looking for evidence. Heero glanced at his watch and pulled on his jacket, "I'm going to the Smythes, stay here and look through the tapes before you call Une and tell her she was right. The address is 611 Linden Lane, it's the only place with flowers out front." 

Wufei nodded and continued looking through the tapes while Noin only spared him a quick glance and pursed her lips. The door to the security room quietly clicked into place and Heero shoved his hands into his pockets. That was the difference between the colonies and Earth. The colonies had that definable edge. They had a certain amount of predictable space, with predictable weather, and predictable people. Heero could walk in a colony and know where he was, but on Earth there was no edge, and no boundaries expect for those invisible margins created by politicians.

Approaching Linden Lane, Heero thought about contacting Duo for any updates, but decided against it, he had his own mission to accomplish. He passed 612 Linden Lane and crossed the street to 611. Stepping past the lilies that took years for Relena to grow, Heero stepped up to the door and knocked politely although he felt like breaking the door down. His opinion of the older couple had changed completely in just over four minutes of video, yet the Revolution still needed to believe the schemas, and the Preventors still needed the appearance of being ten steps behind them. The door's curtain fluttered and fifteen minutes later Heero was sitting down to a light meal sitting across from an empty chair and flanked by Relena's parents.

"I thought your friends would be joining us son."

Heero resisted the urge to scream I am not your son and instead replied, "They are just finishing at the security office."

They ate quietly and afterwards retired to the living room where Heero examined the police reports and quietly glanced at his watch ever minute or so. "It says you waited for over an hour to call for help." Heero closed the folder and watched the nervousness spread between the older couple. Seriously contemplating for the first time the possibility that Relena's parents were involved in the Revolution since the beginning five years ago Heero's eyes narrowed, "Tell me Mr. Smythe, what do you know about Relena's first family?"

"I didn't know Relena knew her first family. What does this have to do with her kidnapping?"

Heero checked the newest shorthand hand message on his watch from Noin and stood up. "Let me tell you what my superiors have suggested. We know from our own sources that an insurrection has been forming and that the rebellion has civilian spies. Let alone spies, we also know that they have supporters. You waited to call for help when Relena was kidnapped, but did you know the building right next to the café had cameras? Did you know that the cameras caught the kidnapping? I wanted to believe that you wouldn't do something like this and that my superior office was wrong. However, the evidence and truth is overwhelming for even the most compelling arguments."

Heero thought back to the first time he saw the footage of Relena fighting off her attackers. The soldier in him swelled him pride when she evaded their grasps, applauded when she grabbed a handful of money, and smirked when she threw chairs or pieces of equipment in her wake to buy some more time. His first thought when he saw the one attacker grab her from the back door was that it was over but Relena rose to the occasion and planted a nice knee to the man's crotch. Relena had evaded their first attempt to secure her and managed to stumble into the help of Quatre who gave her the resources to reach L2. Relena was strong enough to live the way she wanted to Orphan or not. Mrs. Smythe fretted with her handkerchief while her husband chewed his mustache ragged. They knew of Relena's fortune both past and present. "Tell me everything you know before Noin and Wufei gets here and maybe I'll consider letting you see Relena again."

"I don't know what do say…"

"Start from the beginning."

Heero listened to Mr. Smythe as he leaned against the wall. At some point, Noin and Wufei broke the lock and came in but Relena's "mother" gave them the same curtsey she had always shown him. Heero nodded to Wufei afterwards and waited until he left before turning to the Smythes. "We found the proof while we shifted through the tapes starting with the day of Relena's kidnapping but then we started seeing a pattern. Same car out front every fourth day and two spies everyday that were always there at 9—could have been dedicated costumers but then again they wore holsters."

"We loved Relena like our own daughter."

Wufei came in accompanied with two Preventors that had just graduated, "We are only on standby communication with group Alpha, if we wait much longer we won't be able to reach Maxwell. Une also insists on having Preventors Jonas and Hopkins bring the Smythes to her office."

Heero longed to draw his gun as he stared into the faces of those who Relena loved. Instead, Heero clenched his fist and made to follow Wufei. "You betrayed her. For all your so called love you still gave her to the wolves."

Outside, where they awaited their transport, Noin turned to Heero. He had acted different during this mission than the other ones she had worked on with him yet she could still feel the dedication he had for his work. It truly was amazing how close Zechs and Heero were, and perhaps that was the reason they couldn't always get along. They both strived for perfection in their work and they both could just barely stand the unconscious competition. Perhaps they would be friends if one ever willingly yielded to the other. "What should I tell Zechs?"

"Relena Orphen, adopted by the Smythe family from the Home on L2, was once the ward of the Darlins after the murder of her father King Peacecraft. She is the biological sister of Milliardo Peacecraft."

Noin nodded absorbing the information before smiling. _So Heero acknowledges the blood between Peacecrafts but is reluctant to connect Relena, someone he is close to, with Zechs. I'm not surprised. Both of them will stake their claims to Relena in their own ways which I'm sure would irritate anyone. _Noin sobered as the transport arrived and waited to board the helicopter last, _That is if—no when we find her. _

Noin typed in her security code to the onboard computer after Heero gave her the headset. She had thought Wufei or Heero would have preferred to contact group Alpha, but by their expressions, they weren't so distressed with the situation that they would contact Duo if they had someone else who could. The image of Zechs appeared on the screen. He looked surprised, but quickly recovered when he saw Noin's face. "Preventor Wind, have you found the target?"

"Duo just received a message; we leave in two minutes to go EVA."

Noin frowned, "That's something."

"What is it?"

"Zechs, Relena is your sister, the Smythes took guardianship of her after the Darlins, but the Smythes worked for the Revolution." Noin watched the raging emotion flying across Zechs's face before they settled behind the mask she knew so well, "They knew the truth all this time and never told anyone including Relena. It's not your fault."

* * *

Relena sat with Edward and gazed at the sacrament that stood proudly in the front of the old Maxwell church. Her arm, though it still hurt, burn more with the heat of an infection that desperately needed to be treated. _Later_, Relena promised herself, _I'll get it checked later_. She talked in small bits to Edward who shyly told her how much she changed. She smiled, it was nice to see her old friends but the promise of finally reaching Duo dulled the giddiness from the memories they collectively shared. After briefly describing Heero (and blushing when Edward asked if she found him attractive) she also talked about her new family. Relena painted the picture of the Aroma coffee house which cause Edward to smile when she promised to always give him free drinks. Slowly, Relena relaxed and slumped against a cushion covered in years of dust and grime. After she had just started to slip off into blissful sleep, Relena heard the soft murmur of voices. 

"Rel wake up."

Slowly blinking her eyes awake, Relena sat up and looked into the calm yet beautiful eyes of a woman she guessed was about her own age. "I didn't know you were a girl Duo."

James laughed, "No Rel this is Hilde, Duo's girl friend."

"It's nice to meet you Relena, I've heard a lot about you." Hilde brushed back her own short hair and gave Relena a small printout. "Duo sent this before all communications were jammed."

Relena gazed at the picture of herself smiling brightly in the sun. It was from her last birthday and it caught one of the rare times she wore something other than jeans and a shirt. The light print of the sundress came out next to the hat Relena held in her left arm. She smiled and brushed away the sweat on her temple, "Heero's looking for me?"

"Heero, Duo, and any other Preventor they can use without raising too many red flags." Hilde took Relena's arm but ended up supporting Relena's whole body when she looked about ready to pass out. "Shh… I'm going to have to rewrap the bandage, stay awake though and take this." Relena swallowed the pill and watched while Hilde worked.

The church filled with silence after Relena's arm was rewrapped except for the occasional movement or speech. Hilde kept glancing at her watch. The five of them had been at the church for over three hours now and nothing had been heard or seen from Duo. Breathing deeply, Hilde only hoped that Duo had gotten the message.

Elise cried out and ran over "Hilde! Some men are coming!"

Relena held her arm close as Hilde walked down the aisle towards the front of the church. Barely able to breathe as Hilde peeked out the window she took a breath, "Is it Heero?"

"No. I don't think so." Hilde narrowed her eyes before tensing and throwing herself back towards the front of the church, Relena and the other Orphens. "Run!"

They scrabbled through the church putting as much distance between them and the equalizer the men carried. Relena collasped just barely reaching the meager shelter the sacrament provided and Hilde grunted pulled her closer to the church's center. Elise cried out whimpering when she twisted her leg, but tried her best to keep moving when James and Edward rushed up to support her. The equalizer shook the remaining ruins of Maxwell church causing what was left of the roof and wall to fall upon them

Relena struggled to breathe in the dark as heavy dirt and dust pervaded the air and the debris trapped old air in while keeping fresh clean air out. She was amazed to still be alive let alone conscious. Feeling around with her good arm, Relena reached out for Hilde and tried to shake her awake. "Hilde…" Relena coughed and tried to blink the dust out of her eyes. "Hilde wake up…" Not knowing where her other friends were, Relena concentrated on the sound of a dog barking and the sounding of moving debris. For a frightful moment, Relena saw the sides of her vision darken, but then her mind cleared and the growing nausea she felt since the accident seemed to drift away. It then occurred to Relena that any rescue she would receive would also be her surrender. Her arm hurt and her friends, those who had tried to help her to safety, might be seriously injured or dead. Relena moaned as the debris shifted above her until the metal sheets and rubble was pulled away. Her arm throbbed and she resented the men who stood above her and Hilde. Something deep inside screamed for her to get up and run, to flee the men with distant eyes, but the voice quieted to the encompassing murkiness that came with the prick of a needle.

End of Chapter Three

Please don't forget to review!

NEXT TIME: Episode Four – Trapped in the Darkness of Ignorance

The cast on her arm felt like lead weight and the IV itched terribly but the cool beep of the monitor was soothing. She was not dead. Relena blinked her eyes as four figures entered the room. Well she wasn't dead yet.

Heero lunged forward and felt with satisfaction his fist crack against Duo's face. "If she dies Duo...She means more to me than any of you. I won't..." Heero growled out his frustration and left leaving the other pilots shocked beyond belief.

Preventor Marcus stared down the barrel of a gun. The others had to make it back home, and Commander Une had to be warned. _Well...I always wanted a medal..._ He grunted as he charged his opponent and fell to the ground. "Shit." He pressed his knees on the other man's chest and took his gun.Another gasp and Marcus stood up;the wound in his own chest tore at the movement. "Shit! Chang said it didn't hurt!" Thesoldier chuckled and Marcus scowled, "You're a prisoner, my prisoner! I don't see what's funny."

The dead of spaceswallowed most of the noisebut the colony creaked with the effort of moving. "No more trade, no more good will. As a separate entity we will exist separately--Earth will receive no more iron, minerals, or any other resource and itwon't export its garbage, prisoners, or other waste--it will merely die on its own like it was meant to. We won't be the lifeline and the garbage bin anymore.


End file.
